


【GO】玫瑰花语

by yingsummer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingsummer/pseuds/yingsummer
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	【GO】玫瑰花语

Aziraphale在去Crowley家的路上买了一束玫瑰。

虽说事情是这样发生了，但对这名天使来说，买花这件事完全是一场意外。他最初的计划里并不包括给Crowley送上几朵花，但经过必经街道的时候，他还是被那些还沾有水珠的红色玫瑰吸引到了。

三月的伦敦渐渐回温，街道上还有一些残雪。凛冬刚刚过去没多久，生活在这座城市里的人还没有从冬季的习惯中走出。即便已经进入春季，这座城市的天气仍会让人感到不适，尤其是对一些怕冷的人来说，现在的气温仍算不上友好。

在去往Crowley家的过程中，Aziraphale看到了一个卖花的小女孩。是的，花，而且还是玫瑰。试想一下，三月的伦敦，走在街头买花的小女孩——你基本没法在这个季节看到这么漂亮的玫瑰花，特别还是在这样奇异的搭配下。鲜艳的红色在周遭环境的衬托下显得尤其艳丽，迷人的花香更是弥漫在了冰冷的空气中。Aziraphale站在马路对面的时候就留意到这些玫瑰，他越过人群和车辆，直径走到了女孩的面前。

Aziraphale想起了曾经看到的童话，但现在是二十一世纪，用廉价劳动力获取金钱这种事应该不至于还会发生。Aziraphale猜想这名小女孩也许有一个嗜酒的父亲，但童话毕竟是童话，这名天使知道自己不该擅自把书上的故事套到陌生人身上。

“先生，买一束花吧。”女孩留意到路人的目光，主动朝人走去把花递到他面前。

“……噢，我不是来买花的，我只是好奇，这个季节怎么会有这么漂亮的玫瑰花？”

拒绝女孩的下一秒，Aziraphale就后悔了。他一向不擅长拒绝人，刚才回复的话语只是属于实话。女孩在听到答复后瞬间泄了气，但她仍是保持微笑，勉勉强强招呼着无缘购买花束的路人。

“我改变主意了。”Aziraphale顿了顿。“我现在需要一束玫瑰。”

“太好了，先生！请问您要几支？”

女孩喜出望外，眼睛里重新出现闪耀的光。其实Aziraphale并不需要玫瑰，但为了让这名女孩打起精神，他不介意捧着一束花去找Crowley。

“我、我……”Aziraphale在人类社会里生活了六千年，但是面对花束，他感到了束手无策。他不知道要送多少朵玫瑰才算合适，太少不好，太多也不好。“三支？”

“噢！”女孩明显被这个答复震撼到了，似乎没想到面前的老先生居然要送花给心上人。“您是要将玫瑰送给您的爱人吗？”

“怎么会！”

女孩笑而不语，明显被眼前这位穿着讲究的先生逗乐了。Aziraphale慌慌张张否认的样子让女孩忘记了自己要做的生意以及周围刺骨的寒风，她难得忽略掉初春的寒冷，对白乎乎的天使解释了自己方才的话。

“三朵玫瑰的花语是‘我爱你’。如果您不是要送给爱人的话，这个数量可能会让对方误会。”

来自天堂的天使犹豫了，没想到玫瑰的数量还有这样的讲究。他抿了抿唇，一时不知道该要几朵玫瑰。他拿不出注意，不好意思地看向女孩。

“如果是送给朋友的呢？”Aziraphale支支吾吾地问。

“那就要看是什么朋友了。”

“……嗯，很特别的朋友。”

“是很重要的朋友？”

“也可以这样说。”

“所以我可以理解是很喜欢的朋友？”

女孩原本只是想确认一下眼前先生所说的“特殊”是什么意思，她的行为也许有些偏执，但买家眼睛的漂浮不定让她有些不明所以。她猜想眼前的先生应该是对口中的朋友抱有很复杂的感情，虽然喜欢，但又不能明确说出来。女孩沉默着，从一堆玫瑰里面抽出了五朵。如果是按照Aziraphale的描述，她应该会推荐眼前的客人买十三朵玫瑰，毕竟她需要盈利，不然她也不会在这个时候走到街上问人买不买玫瑰。

“那我建议您买五朵。”女孩朝Aziraphale笑了笑。“我想应该合适您送给您的朋友。”

Aziraphale不是第一次去Crowley家，自世界末日结束后，他常常会在恶魔的邀请下拜访对方的房子。他去到Crowley家后一般都是和他的朋友喝酒，干一些在他的书店里面也能干的事情。他们现在不属于任何阵营，天堂和地狱都不管他们。他们有更多的时间享受人类的生活，六千年来的第一次长假在没任何生物的干涉下过得十分有意思。

想到这里的时候，Aziraphale已经按下了门铃。他猜想恶魔现在应该还缩在棉被里面，于是他打了个响指，直接走了进去。

夏天刚刚结束的时候，Crowley常常和他待在一起。他们去过博物馆，也去过演唱会。灵体的生命不受时间限制，只要他们喜欢，他们还可以去另一个星球上度假，花大把的时间去虚度光阴。

不过这种事情只维持到秋季的结束。伦敦开始下雪的时候，Crowley就像每年冬季一样，减少了和Aziraphale的联系，一个人与世隔绝一般待在家里陷入冬眠。

其实“冬眠”这种说法不太准确，毕竟Crowley并不是真的睡过去。他只是躺在床上把自己盖得严严实实，在春天来临之前拒绝往外踏出一步。他不需要睡眠，虽说他确实可以睡，不过他今年的睡眠质量并没有往年那样好，因为他的天使一反常态几乎天天给他打电话。

Aziraphale不是第一次遇到这种情况，以往他觉得这没什么，毕竟Crowley有自己的生活习惯，他也不需要每日都和恶魔见面。在世界末日来临前，他还是一名隶属天堂的正规天使。他有很多需要完成的报告，而在和Crowley分开的时间里，他可以将更多的精力放在这上面。但问题是，现在他不归天堂管了，他没有报告需要写，他的冬天变得索然无味，连一个可以陪他说话的人都没有。

就在这个时候，Aziraphale变得异常想念Crowley。起初他还没有意识到这是一种想念，但在察觉这份心情后，他自己也不知道这是怎么回事。他没有承认这件事，当然也没有否认，他试过去约其他认识的人出来见面，但每当他拿起电话想要拨打谁的号码时，他总会把电话放下。

于是，就出现了上述的情况。

这是Aziraphale在Crowley“冬眠”后第五次来找他，前几次来他家都只是帮Crowley照看一下植物或者给他带一些外面的食物。最初的时候Crowley颇感意外，因为他的植物不需要浇水，他也不需要人类的食物——再说，有什么事情是他不能用一个奇迹解决的呢？

“你总会有一些需要的，Crowley。”Aziraphale一边摆弄友人的植物一边对躺在床上没有动过的蛇说道。“我可以定期来看一下你需不需要加些被子——不过话说回来，真的有这么冷吗？”

有，当然有，蛇在床上腹议道。他不需要被子，他只想抱着什么有温度的东西让他度过这个冬天，最好还是柔软一点的。

有翅膀的他也不介意。

Aziraphale进入Crowley家后，小声地把玫瑰放到了友人的桌子上。他转头望向卧室的方向，发现Crowley还躺在床上，整个人缩在被子里，把被子撑得像座小山。白乎乎的天使一步一步地走到恶魔那边，正想用轻柔的声音呼唤友人，被子下的蛇却先一步开口了。

“别吵我，天使。”恶魔发出了哼哼声，似乎对自己现在被窝里面的温度很满意。

“我还什么都没说呢！”被吓了一跳的天使惊呼一声，似乎对恶魔的反应很不满。“都已经春天了，Crowley。”

“还没有到春天，外面还有雪。”

“外面的雪都要融光了。”

“才没有融。”

Aziraphale被恶魔睁眼说瞎话的能力哽得一句话都说不出来，看着蜷缩身子的蛇在被子里又缩了缩。他走近这条缩在被子里不出来的蛇，继续说：“现在连玫瑰都长出来了，怎么可能还冷。”

这句话颇有撒谎的嫌疑，但Aziraphale说的话又确实是事实。很大程度上Aziraphale只是想让床上的恶魔早些起来，他不明白自己这种想念究竟出于哪种原因，但只要能让Crowley从被窝里面探出脑袋和他说上几句话，那这次拜访的目的就达成了。

“……玫瑰？”在被子里的恶魔明显生出了疑惑，他伸出半个脑袋，用漂亮的金色瞳孔看向站在床边的天使。“这个季节有玫瑰？”

“是的。”天使转了转圆乎乎的身子，目光移向房间外的玫瑰。“我路过的时候刚好看到有人在卖，就打算买来送给你。我记得你还没有养过花，这回不妨试试看。”

躺在床上的恶魔一动不动地看着来访的客人帮他把花插到不知道从哪里变出来的花瓶里，艳丽的红色玫瑰被对方放到了他的床头柜上。Crowley感觉自己仿佛成了一个需要被人照料的病人，他抬眸对上天使的眼睛，随后又把目光移到玫瑰花上。

五朵玫瑰，一朵不多，一朵不少，恰好是五朵。

虽然很想说这个季节怎么会有玫瑰，但比起将注意力放在无关紧要的事情上，他更想知道给他送玫瑰的天使知不知道五朵玫瑰代表什么意思。

“……她们看上去挺漂亮的。”Crowley淡淡地说道，试图掩盖自己现在怦怦直跳的心跳声。

“太好了，我就猜到你会喜欢！”

“好了，天使。” Crowley翻了翻身，用后背面向了友人。他很少下逐客令，即便是前几次Aziraphale来找他的时候他都不曾用过这种方式希望他的天使赶快离开。“现在，让我再睡一下。或许明天我就要醒了，又或许后天——随便吧，谁知道呢，反正就是这几天的时间。”

“你是说你要结束冬眠了吗？”Aziraphale眨了眨眼睛。

“是的，是的，所以在我冬眠的最后几个小时里，让我安安静静地睡下去。”

Aziraphale完全没有看出Crowley在这件事上的敷衍，他天真地以为他的恶魔朋友终于要从四个月的睡眠中走出。他嘴角止不住上扬地看着还躺在床上的恶魔，在说了一声再见之后就轻轻地离开了对方的房子。Aziraphale开始计划这个春季要和Crowley去哪些地方，他想他的朋友应该不会拒绝他的计划，毕竟他总是会陪他的，除了冬季。

待Aziraphale的味道完全消失后，Crowley转过身看回摆在柜子上的五朵玫瑰。他的表情实在复杂得难以言喻，他抱着自己几斤重的被子坐了起来，满怀纠结地想着某些事情。

红色玫瑰一般用来示爱的，至少这是人类社会中的求偶行为。Aziraphale作为一个生活在人类世界六千年的外派人员，理应知道这件事。但他有可能单纯只是把这种行为当成一种示好，抛去人类赋予的意义外，Aziraphale也只是单纯给他送了五朵玫瑰。

Crowley摸了摸还带有水滴的花瓣，外界冰凉的寒气传到他的指腹上。对他而言，现在的温度根本就还不算春天，要他出门等于谋杀。但他方才已经答应了Aziraphale，他不能食言，虽然他觉得恶魔食言更符合他们的美德。

但是，他需要回礼，Crowley心想。Aziraphale给他送了一束花，他觉得自己需要回礼。

Crowley打了个响指，将房内的温度调到了夏天的模式。

灵体对时间的感知没有人类来得强烈，万事万物的结束都与他们无关。这种定律间接说明了Aziraphale没有数日子的习惯，因为他从来不用担心时间会被浪费，不用特意去规划些什么。当然，凡事都有例外。比如说当Crowley踏进他家书店来找他的时候，这名天使清楚地意识到距离他上一次见到这条蛇已经过去了三天。

刚从冬眠中出来的蛇围了一条黑色的围巾，Aziraphale觉得下次他可以试一下灰黑格纹的款式。他的朋友走到了他的面前，在书店里还有其他顾客的情况下递给他一束花。这束花和他之前送给Crowley的一样，都是玫瑰，唯一的不同在于Crowley送他的是七朵，比他之前送的多了两朵。

站在对面的某名女士叫了起来，在对上Aziraphale疑惑的目光后立刻捂住嘴巴假装无事发生。作为礼物接收方的天使接过友人递给他的玫瑰，他颇感意外，他实在没想到Crowley会给他回礼，而且礼物同样是玫瑰。

“谢谢你，Crowley。”Aziraphale笑着说。“我没有想到你会在今天来找我。”

“刚好路过而已。”Crowley假装不在意地耸了耸肩。“我听说丽兹酒店出了春季新品，我们今晚——”

“我愿意。”Aziraphale突然打断了友人的话。“——我的意思是，我愿意今晚和你去试一试新品。”

话语被打断的恶魔还张着嘴，一时不知道说什么。他在听到“我愿意”的时候还以为Aziraphale在说另一件事，另一件被他很隐晦说出来的事情。他没有多失望，也没有多开心，他环顾了一下书店里面的人类，和Aziraphale说晚点再来找他。

“你看到了吗，是七朵玫瑰！”在Crowley走后，刚刚发出尖叫声的女生朝身旁的同伴细语着。“是七朵！”

“天啊，在那么狂野的外表下居然有这么一颗小心翼翼的心！

”店主知不知道七朵玫瑰的意思啊！”

正常人类的耳朵也许不能捕捉到她们谈话的内容，但Aziraphale身为一名天使，他的听力范围稍微比人类广一些。他无意偷听他人的谈话，但“七朵玫瑰的意思”还是让他有些在意。Aziraphale低头看了眼Crowley送给他的花，犹豫了一下，决定去找一下相关的书籍。

距离两人正式恋爱还有二十三小时。

-

五朵玫瑰的花语：与你相遇，甚是欢喜。

七朵玫瑰的花语：我偷偷爱着你。


End file.
